you are my love chapter 2
by 137hyunhee
Summary: "Kyu , apa yang harus aku lakukan?, aku tidak mau kamu dipecat dari super junior, aku tidak mau kyuhyun. Lebih baik kita berfikir dulu, aku benar – benar sangat bingung sekarang, bahkan sekarang diriku hanya bisa berbicara pada diri sendiri, tak ada dirimu disampingku, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kyuhyun" -sungmin- FF KYUMIN! YAOI! BL!REVIEW part 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

~you are my love/ part 1/BL/YAOI~ ©

© TITTLE : ~you are my love/ part 1/BL/YAOI~

Pairing : kyumin

© Genre : romance, angst (kalau berasa sih), AU.

© Disclamer : sungmin belongs to kyuhyun and kyuhyun belong to sungmin, but other cast belong to god, and the the plot is mine, this ff is mine.

© Author : aulia dika( cho hyunhee)

Rated : K

Warning! :

Boy X boy

Banyak typo, gaje dan membuat orang nangis (kalo berasa sih), kalau ga suka yaoi ga ush baca dan kalau bash saya gak terima, saya terimannya uang dan saran aja ^^

maaf juga buat ELF dan sparkyu, saya tidak bermaksud menjelekan kalian *bow

sekali lagi minta maaf ne.., maaf juga krn telah menyakiti ming umma.

WITHOUT EDIT, TYPOSSS, DON'T COMPLAIN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T PLAGIAT

This is MY ORIGINALLY STORY

Cast :

Lee sungmin as sungmin

Cho kyuhyun as kyuhyun

And other member super junior

_DON"T COPY DON'T PASTE_

_DON'T PLAGIAT_

_DON'T BASHING_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

Author pov

Pagi yang bersalju kini terlihat jelas dikota seoul, seorang namja berparas cantik , memiliki kulit putih dan mulus, kini sedang terdiam menunggu disebuah halte bus untuk pulang kerumah yang saat ini ia tempati untuk tidur.

Ia masih terlihat gelisah, entahlah, mungkin karena orang yang kini sedang ada dalam pikirannya, orang itu terus menerus menghantui pikirannya, sehingga ia menghindar darinya dan harus menenangkan dirinya ditempat lain.

Namja yang kini sedang gelisah itu adalah lee sungmin, kini dia sedang memikirkan perkataan yang keluar dari cho kyuhyun, namja yang kini menjadi namjachingunya, ya.., benar..dia cho kyuhyun.

Sejak ia masih kecil dan sampai dewasa, kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, bahkan kini kyuhyun telah menyatakan akan menikahi sungmin.

"_hyung~, ayo kita menikah"_

"_aigo~, jgn berfikir lagi chagi.., kita harus segera menikah, aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku mau menikah denganmu…, aku ingin bersamamu dan memiliki aegi, saranghae lee sungmin :)"_

"_Aiissshh!" _batin sungmin berteriak, bagaimana bisa ia menikahi kyuhyun.., bahkan dirinya masih ragu akan anak yang sekarang menjadi namjachingunya itu.

Memang kedua orang tua mereka merestuinya, tetapi bagaimana dengan para elf dan sparkyu yang tidak menyukai pernikahan mereka, sungmin dan kyuhyun kini tergabung dalam grub boyband bernama super junior, mereka berdua selalu bersikap , mesra. Mereka berdua memang sempat terpisah karena tempat trinee yang berbeda, tetapi tidak disangka mereka kini bergabung dalam boyband yang sama dan cinta itu bersemi kembali sampai sekarang.

Sungmin pov

Kyu~ , apa yang harus aku lakukan?, aku tidak mau kamu dipecat dari super junior, aku tidak mau kyuhyun. Lebih baik kita berfikir dulu, aku benar – benar sangat bingung sekarang, bahkan sekarang diriku hanya bisa berbicara pada diri sendiri, tak ada dirimu disampingku, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kyuhyun.

"hyung~ , ternyata kamu disini eoh?, aku mencarimu dari tadi hyung.." aigo!, suara ini, aku sangat mengenalnnya, aku melihat kearah suara itu berasal dan itu, MWO?KYUHYUN!.

"ahh, hhmm, mian kyu~ , aku hanya mencari udara segar" jawabku gugup.

"ayo kita kembali kedorm, hyung.." kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku kembali ke dorm, dan omo~ , dia tersenyum manis sekali. Apa yang terjadi padannya? , aiissh, kyu! jangan membuat jantungku ingin lompat dari tempatnya sekarang, itu menyakitkan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"ah! Kyu! aku mau pergi dulu sebentar ne..!" aku melepas genggaman tangan kyuhyun dengan kasar, ia tampak sekali kebingungan.

Mianhae kyu…hiks, aku hanya bisa menangis didalam hatiku, memang akhir – akhir ini aku selalu menghindar darinya, aku juga tidak mengerti hatiku sakit jika terus menerus melihatnya bersikap baik padaku.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya Karena terus saja berada didekatku, dan aku juga ingin hidup menjadi hyungnya saja, aku tidak mau ia semakin sakit jika selalu bersamaku dan terus menjadi pacarku.

Sungmin pov end

%%%%%%%%%

Kyuhyun pov

Eh?, kenapa dia pergi?, apa salahku.., sudah beberapa hari ini ia menghindariku.

Semenjak aku melamarnya dan kini pergi begitu saja. Apa yang harus kulakukan?, aku mengikutinya dari belakang, aku melihat tubuhnya yang kini bergetar dan dia?, omo!, dia menangis.

"_aissh_!" rasanya hatiku hancur ketika melihatnya menetskan air mata, apa itu karena diriku?, aku memberanikan diri untuk berjalan tepat dibelakang tubuhnya dan.

'grepp'

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, kueratkan pelukanku padanya, tubuhnya kini semakin bergetar dan isakan tangisnnya semakin terdengar ditelingaku, katakanlah chagi, apa yang terjadi?.

"hyung.., kenapa menangis hmm?" tanyaku sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padannya, ditengah sebuah taman, aku memeluknya, semakin erat dan ditengah kesenyuian yang menjadi saksi diantara kami berdua, aku.., sangat mencintainya.

"hiks…, hiks…, kamu pulang saja kyu... aku tidak apa – apa..hiks" ia menangis, apa karena diriku?, bahkan jika ada masalah dia tidak pernah terlihat sesedih dan menangis ampai seperti ini.

"_hyung_.., k-kamu kenapa hm? Kenapa menangis?" aku melembutkan suaraku, semoga saja ia mau berbicara denganku, aku membalikan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar karena menangis, ia menatap mataku dalam, seakan banyak hal yang sangat

ingin ia katakan padaku, namun sampai sekarang tak tersampaikan dan masih saja ia sembunyikan.

"a-aku…hiks, tidak apa – apa kyu…, aku hanya mau mencari udara segar..hiks" tidak mungkin, pasti dia bohong.

"_jebal_…, jangan menangis lagi chagi.., hatiku sakit melihat dirimu seperti ini, kamu kenapa hmm?, apa salahku? Maraebwa..jebal.." aku menatap mata _foxy_ yang kini memerah karena menangis, sangat terlihat kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak ingin mengatakan padaku.

"…." Ia tertunduk dan hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku, akupun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, kutatap wajahnya dengan baik, kutatap mata _foxy-_nya lagi, kutatap dengan tatapan senduku, semoga saja kali ini ia mau mengatakannya.

"_chagi_…, aku tidak memaksamu lagi untuk menikah dengaku, tetapi aku mohon.., jangan menghindariku lagi…_chagi_.., hatiku sakit.." aku meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat dijantungku berada.

_Deg_

_Deg_

"kau dengarkan _chagi_…, jantungku kini melemah jika melihatmu menangis, aku.., aku tidak suka melihat matamu mengeluarkan cairan itu.." ia kini hanya terdiam menatapku dengan sendu, ia tampak seperti berkata bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Sungmin hyung masih terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, ia yang tadinya tidak membalas pelukanku kini telah membalas pelukanku dengan sangat erat.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya tepat didadaku tanpa berkata apapun, hanya isakan kecil yang kini terdengar di gendang telingaku.

Memang tinggi badannya yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku dapat membuatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini

sangat terlihat sedih, dadaku rasanya kembang kempis tak menentu.

"ada apa _hyung_?, _maraebwa_.., _jebal_.." kataku lembut padanya.

"a..aku.., euungg.., sebenarnya kyu, aku.." ia berkata dengan sedikit gugup dan terbata, kubelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"kamu ingat kan kyu?, saat kita _comeback_ dengan lagu _sexy,free & single_ di M-n*t tidak banyak elf yang datang, apa kau tau?, apa alas an dari semua itu?" tanyanya padaku, jadi karena masalah ini ia menghindariku, padahal aku sudah meyakinkannya agar menyelesaikan bersama, tapi dia malah seperti ini.

"karena apa _hyung_?" tanyaku padanya.

"itu semua karena diriku kyu…, mereka membenciku jika aku terus berada didekatmu" ia mulai menangis kembali, aissh! _Eotokhe_?.

"_a…ania_.., ini bukan salah siapa – siapa chagi.., ini bukan salahmu, jangan menangis ne.." kubelai kembali rambut blonde yang kini kulihat dihadapanku.

"tapi kyu.., kulihat mereka membicarakan kita terus, aku tidak mau kamu dikeluarkan dari supr junior bersamaku, lebih baik aku saja yang keluar dari super junior, biar elf & sparkyu menjagamu ne.., ini semua karena diriku.., berhentilah mencintaiku kyu..hiks..hiks" aissh! Katakan padaku kalau dia sekarang sedang mau mabuk, kenapa dia tega sekali mengatakan itu padaku?.

"uljima hyung, jebal…" _aku manatap matanya lekat, matanya kini sangat merah akibat terlalu banyak menangis._

"hiks.., _ne_..kyu.., _mianhae._." jawabnya seraya menghentikan tangisan dan tertunduk lemas.

Aku mengangkat dagunya pelan, kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, kutatap kedua bola mata foxy miliknya, dan tak terasa jarak kami semakin dekat dan akhirnya aku mengecup bibir plump yang bertittle M dan mencibil, ah.., kukecup bibirnya dengan lembut, sangat lama dan sampai akhirnya ia memukul dadaku dengan pelan dan itu pertanda bahwa aku harus menghentikang kegiatan(?) yang telah kulakukan untuk mengambil oxygen dan bernafas kembali, ia menatapku kembali sambil mengatur nafasnya dan aku hanya tersenyum manis padanya :).

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku menatap mata onyx kyuhyun dengan intens, ia tersenyum dan senyuman itu sangat manis dan lembut sekali.., tidak seperti senyuman yang biasa mengerikan, kali ini senyuman itu sangat manis sekali.

"yak! Kau kenapa kyu?!" aku berteriak didalam hatiku untungnya,hehe, sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat manis seperti ini?.

"kyu.., mianhae.., aku minta maaf karena telah menyakiti hatimu tadi, aku juga minta maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu.., karena ak-" _eh?! belum selesai aku bebicara dan melanjutkan kata – kataku, kyuhyun malah meletakkan jarinya tepat dibibirku._

"ssstt-, sudah kubilang tidak usah berkata apa – apa lagi hyung.., tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, percayalah padaku :)" ia tersenyum lagi dan berusaha menenangkan diriku, tak perduli sedingin apapun musim, ia tetap saja berdiri dan memelukku untuk menghangatkan tubuhku yang sudah mulai membeku karena terlalu lama diluar ruangan ini.

"kyu.., aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu, namu. Fans kita pasti akan mendepak kita dari boyband yang susah – susah kita bangun ini, kau tau kan perjuangan kita sampai bisa sukses seperti sekarang eoh?" aku menggembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku karena kesal.

"_aigo…, hyung_ku yang _aegyo _dan yang paling kucintai.., sudah berapa kali aku bilang dan meyakinkan, apakah mulutku yang sudah berbusa ini masih kurang meyakinkanmu chagi?hmm?, bagaimana cara aku membuatmu percaya padaku sepenuhnya?" _ia menatap mataku semakin dalam, mata onyxnya membuat hatiku berdeisr bagaikan ombak yang terombang – ambing dan tak menentu,kyu..apakah aku benar – benar harus mempercayainya?._

"hyung~ jebal~" pintanya dengan sedikit merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"baiklah kyu, aku mempercayai sepenuhnya, namun! Kamu harus menyimpan baik – baik kepercayaan ini kyu.." _aku meraih tangan kanan kyuhyun dan meletakannya tepat dijantung hatinya._

"baiklah! Aku akan menjaga kepercayaan ini chagi! Aku janji!" ia kini kembali tersenyum evil.

"hahaha! Bagus kyu.." _jawabku padanya._

"_gomawo _karena telah mempercayaiku chagi.." omo! Ia mengecup bibirku lagi dan akupun membalasnya.

Sungmin pov end

'''''****'''''****

Author pov

Setelah kejadian itu, sungmin dan kyuhyunpun semakin lama semakin dekat, namun, saat mereka come back dia music core.

"kyuhyun~ahh, cepat bersiap, panggil sungminmu.., dari tadi dia dikamar mandi dan tak kunjung kembali" perintah sang leader leeteuk yang sedang melihat keadaan member – member lain yang masih bersiap – siap.

"_ne..hyung.._" jawab kyu, kyuhyunpun menuju toilet untuk menjemput sungmin.

"_hyung_? _Gwenchana_?_chagi_?" Tanya kyu yang melihat sungmin pucatpun mulai merasa cemas, kini sungmin terduduk didekat wastafel toilet, wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat karena ia takut kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali.

"_gwenchana_ kyu.." jawabnya singkat sembari tersenyum tipis melihat kyuhyun.

"hyung.., lebih baik kamu istirahat aja ne.." kyuhyun membopong sungmin menuju ruang istirahat.

"aku tidak apa – apa kyu! cepat jauhi aku!" pinta sungmin tiba – tiba, kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri kaku mendengar pacarnya berkata begitu.

"_m-mwo_?" Tanya kyu bingung.

"cepat pergi! Jgn ganggu aku lagi! PERGI!"

"Ta…tapi aku…"

"PERGI!"

**TBC**

_apa yang terjadi pada sungmin sebenarnya kenapa tiba - tiba ia marah?_

_apa salah kyuhyun?_

_liat chap selanjutnya ne..._

_#gebukin author_

_harus dan WAJIB REVIEW!_

_KASIH LIKE JUGA #MAKSA_

_THX^^_

_Atau aku ga publish lanjutannya lho~_


	2. Chapter 2

~you are my love/ part 2/NC/YAOI~ ©

© TITTLE : ~you are my love/ part 2/NC/YAOI~

Pairing : kyumin

© Genre : romance, angst (kalau berasa sih), AU.

© Disclamer : sungmin belongs to kyuhyun and kyuhyun belong to sungmin, but other cast belong to god, and the the plot is mine, this ff is mine.

© Author : aulia dika( cho hyunhee)

Rated : M

Warning! :

Boy X boy

Banyak typo, gaje dan membuat orang nangis (kalo berasa sih), kalau ga suka yaoi ga ush baca dan kalau bash saya gak terima, saya terimannya uang dan saran aja ^^ INI HANYA FF REPOST

maaf juga buat ELF dan sparkyu, saya tidak bermaksud menjelekan kalian *bow

sekali lagi minta maaf ne.., maaf juga krn telah menyakiti ming umma.

WITHOUT EDIT, TYPOSSS, DON'T COMPLAIN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T COPY PASTE! DON'T PLAGIAT

This is MY ORIGINALLY STORY

Cast :

Lee sungmin as sungmin

Cho kyuhyun as kyuhyun

lee hyunhee as hyunhee (oc) ©

And other member super junior

_DON"T COPY DON'T PASTE_

_DON'T PLAGIAT_

_DON'T BASHING_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

HAPPY READING^^

_'PERGI!'_

_'T-tapi hyung.., wae?'_

_'kubilang PERGI CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI!'_

_~~~You are my love part 2~~~ _

Sungmin berjalan jauh meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih mem-_beku_ dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan hyung yang ia cintai selama ini_, tubuh _kyuhyun serasa tak dapat berfungsi dan _paru – paru_ kyuhyun serasa tak dapat bernafas lagi.

Kyuhyun benar – benar _shock_ dengan perkataan sungmin, ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa _namjachingu_ yang ia _cintai_ akan berteriak dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan tak lagi berada disamping atau ada didekatnya lagi.

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju ruang _make-up super junior_, sebentar lagi super junior akan _perform_ dan menyanyikan lagu mereka, sementara _Kyumin_ yang sedang berada dalam suatu _masalah _ kini hanya bisa berdiam diri dan tak bisa mengatakan yang terjadi pada mereka, kyuhyun yang masih terpaku dalam _toilet_ kini mulai bergerak menuju ruang make-up.

kyuhyun yang masih shock hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kosongnya.., sungmin yang telah masuk keruang make-up lebih dulu juga sedang terduduk diam tanpa berbicara apa – apa saat ia _dimake-up_, kyuhyun duduk disamping _Siwon_ yang sedang sibuk _twitter-an_, kyuhyun berusaha memperhatikan hyungnya yang terlihat aneh, sesekali kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya pada sungmin, meneliti apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya, ia bingung dengan perlakuan hyungnya yang tiba – tiba saja berubah _drastis._

Baru kemarin hyungnya memberikan _kepercayaan s_epenuhnya, namun hari ini ia mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi dan menjauhinya.., kyuhyun benar – benar penasaran dan bingung dengan apa yang kini telah terjadi pada sungmin hyungnya, kyuhyun semakin berfikir dan berfikir apa yang ia lakukan agar ia tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"kajja! Kita harus tampil sekarang.." aba – aba sang leader pada member super junior yang sudah siap untuk tampil distage bersama-pun sudah terdengar.

"baik hyung!" jawab semua member super junior, tapi hanya sungmin dan kyuhyun saja menjawab dengan nada yang lemah dan seakan tak bertenaga.

"kyu.., sungmin hyung _waeyo_?" Tanya ryewook pada kyuhyun.

"…" kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak menjawab.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya ryewook lagi.

"_molla _hyung.." kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan ryewook yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"baiklah.., terserah mereka saja.." akhirnya ryewook dan lainnya berdiri dipanggung, sungmin yang keadaan hatinya sedang tidak baik, _terpaksa _harus tersenyum paksa untuk menyembunyikan keadaan hatinya.

Member super junior yang lain akhirnya tampil dipanggung, mereka membawakan lagu _sexy,free &single _, memang benar keadaan kembali seperti semula dan tidak seperti kemarin, ELF kembali memberikan dukungan saat super junior perform distage, namun kyuhyun masih belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sungmin sebenarnnya, setelah selesai bernyanyi mereka menyapa ELF yang telah kembali dan memberikan mereka dukungan.

Namun tiba – tiba diluar dugaan para member super junior..

_"DIMANA SUNGMIN OPPA?!" _teriak seorang elf.

"ada apa agassi?" tanya sungmin pada seorang elf yang berteriak padanya.

"_SEMUANNYA! CEPAT SERANG DIA!"_ teriak yeoja itu pada sungmin.

_"serang?"_ sungmin terlihat bingung dengan maksud dari yeoja yang berbicara dengan tatapan tajam kearahnya.

_'pletaak!'_

Dari arah yang sama dengan elf yang berteriak kearah sungmin, ternyata ada yang melemparkan sesuatu kearah kepala sungmin dan mendarat mulus begitu saja, kalian bayangkan saja.., _tomat _telah ia lempar kearah sungmin bisa dikatakan lagi? _TOMAT_ dan tidak lama setelah tomat itu dilempar, kini ada lagi seseorang yang melempar _telur _ kearah sungmin.

_'__srettt'_

Kini sungmin ada dalam dekapan cho kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin dilempari tomat sangat kaget dan dengan sigap kyuhyun menarik tubuh sungmin dalam dekapannya, sungmin hanya bisa membelalakan mata _foxy-_nya dengan kaget.

_"KURANG HAJAR!"_ ternyata pelaku dari kejadian ini adalah semua sparkyu yang sangat membenci sungmin, mereka sangat – sangat tidak menyukai jika seorang lee sungmin berada dekat – dekat dengan kyuhyun yang sudah mereka sangat puja, mungkin mereka bukan hanya fans fanatic dari seorang pemilik suara bass disuper junior ini, tetapi mereka sudah sangat terobsesi dan sangat ingin memiliki kyuhyun, namun mereka tak sadar kalau hal itu sangat _mustahil_ dan bisa dibilang hal yang sangat tinggi untuk dilakukan.

Mereka mengumpat kesal dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan kyuhyun pada sungmin, mereka sangat tidak terima jika kyuhyun malah membela sungmin, bahkan melindunginya sekarang.

_'cih! Kau cari mati ya sungmin oppa, peringatanku ini masih belum cukup untukmu eoh?' gumam seorang fans kyuhyun sekaligus dalang dari semua kejadian ini._

Melihat semua elf semakin melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan, semua member super junior termasuk kyuhyun dan

sungmin-pun bergegas kebelakang panggung untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dari amukan fans.

Tubuh sungmin kini bergetar hebat akibat apa yang telah menimpannya, kini ia sangat shock atas kelakuan fans, padahal sungmin sudah melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, namun tetap saja mereka tidak menyukainya.

'_apa salahku? Apakah aku masih harus melakukan hal lain agar mereka percaya bahwa aku ingin menjauh dari kyuhyun? Apakah mereka tidak tau perasaanku ini bagaimana? Aku sangat sakit hati dan aku harus pergi meninggalkan kekasih yang begitu aku cintai.., apa yang harus aku lakukan..'_

Sungmin kini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, ia tau bahwa cho kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi sungmin bilang kyuhyun harus pergi tanpa alasan yang masuk akal, sungmin semakin merasa tertekan dengan perlakuan fans kyuhyun padanya.

"hyung.., bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu pada sungmin yang sudah terbalutkan handuk karena badanya yang kotor.

"…" sungmin masih saja diam dan tak menggubris sama sekali perkataan kyuhyun.

"hyung.., aku tau apa yang terjadi.., dan lebih baik hal ini kita selesaikan didorm.." kyuhyun menarik sungmin yang telah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang bersih menuju mobilnya untuk kembali kedorm.

#################

Kyuhyun dengan _konsentrasi _menyetir mobilnya, dan hanya diam yang dapat menghiasi kekosongan yang terjadi pada sungmin dan kyuhyun, sungmin hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apapun.

Sungmin memandang keluar jendela tanpa membuka pembicaraan apapun pada kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya ia mengingat perkataan mereka.

_'kalau kau ingin super junior dan keluargamu hidup tenang tanpa gangguan apapun, jauhilah kyuhyun oppa.., dan ingat! Aku selalu mengawasimu dimanapun kau berada, dan jangan harap jika kau masih bersama kyuhyun oppa kau akan selamat..'_

Kata – kata _yeoja_ itu kini terngiang kembali dikepala sungmin, ia tau kalau ia masih ada didekat kyuhyun akan sangat berbahaya bagi orang – orang yang ada disekitarnya, tidak hanya teman – temannya, bahkan keluarganya sendiripun.

"kyuhyun~ah, tolong turunkan aku disini.." pinta sungmin pada kyuhyun yang masih focus dengan menyetirnya.

"…" kyuhyun diam dan tak menggubris sedikitpun perkataan sungmin.

"kyu! Turunkan aku!" sungmin mulai kesal dan sedikit membentak.

"…" kyuhyun diam dan tak sadar kyuhyun kini sudah sampai didepan dorm, kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi kemudinya,

kyuhyun membuka pintu dimana tempat sungmin berada, kyuhyun membawa sungmin dalam gendongannya, ia membawa sungmin kedalam dorm dan membaringkan sungmin kekasur _single bad _ yang biasa mereka berdua tiduri.

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, ia tau sekali jika kyuhyunnya sedang marah. Ia akan bersikap dingin,walau kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa ia sebenarnya tak pernah sanggup melakukannya.

Namun kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan hal itu, bahwa kemarahan yang kini sedang bersarang dialam hatinya sangat besar, tetapi mengingat cintanya pada sungmin, ia pasti akan berubah dan tidak akan memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"k-kyu.., aku mau tidur diluar ne?" sungmin bergerak dan segera turun dari kasurnya.

_'grepp'_

Namun tangan sungmin kini telah ditahan oleh tangan kuat dan panjang milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini menatap sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya, seakan meminta lagi alasan mengapa ia harus menjauh dari sungminnya, karena mereka masih ber-status pasangan, dan itu tidak akan berubah.

Karena kyuhyun atau sungmin tak berkata _putus_ sedikitpun, sehingga status mereka kini masih terikat dan taka da halangan kyuhyun untuk meminta penjelasannya.

"kau kenapa hyung? Apa salahku? Kenapa tiba – tiba kau menyuruhku menjauh darimu eoh?" tanya kyuhyun sembari menatap _intens_ mata foxy milik sungmin yang kini terlihat kosong tanpa binar – binary yang biasa dimiliki pemiliknya.

"…" sungmin hanya terdiam karena bingung dan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang ia hindari selama ini dari kyuhyun.

"kalau kau diam terus, aku akan meng-hukummu hyung.." kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tubuh sungmin yang kini hanya memakai baju berwarna pink yang tipis dan celana levis yang cukup pendek.

"a-apa m-maksudmu kyuhyun~ah?" tanya sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu dihadapan kyuhyun, untung saja sungmin kini menyembunyikan wajahnya, jika tidak kyuhyun sudah tertawa melihat wajah sungmin.

"kau mau kuhukum hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lagi pada sungmin yang wajahnya masih memerah menahan malu, kyuhyun mengangkat dagu sungmin dan menatap mata itu lagi.

"m-memangnya hukuman apa kyu?" tanya sungmin polos pada kyuhyun.

"hyung harus mengatakan dahulu alasan mengapa hyung menyuruhku pergi dari hyung dan aku tak boleh ada didekat

hyung.., baru aku beri tau hukumannya.." jawab kyuhyun.

_'bagaimana ini? Kalau aku beritahu padanya, apakah tidak apa.., aku takut semua yang ada disekitarku dalam bahaya seperti aku tadi.., apakah mereka tau jika aku melakukan hal ini dan mengatakan alas an sebenarnya pada kyuhyun?'_

Sungmin berfikir sejenak dan menghela nafasnya panjang, ia sangat bingung untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, jika sungmin mengatakan hal itu, apakah akan mengubah keadaan menjadi lebih baik..? itu juga belum tentu.

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung?", tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kyu.." jawab sungmin sembari melihat kearah lain, karena ia bingung harus melakukan hal apa lagi untuk mengelabui si-maknae genius ini.

"_wae?_ Mengapa aku tidak boleh tau hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"…" sungmin hanya diam dan tak menjawab kembali hal yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"baiklah.., ini hukumanmu karena kau tidak mau mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan evil smile-nya, ia kini mengecup dan melumat bibir _plump _berwarna pink milik sungmin, manis, sangat manis.., walau sungmin kini sedang menjauhi kyuhyun. Namun ternyata sungmin tetap membalas kecupan manis dan hangat dari bibir kyuhyun.

_'eunggghhh..'_

Desahan – desahan kini mulai keluar dari bibir manis sungmin, kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan desahan dari bibir manis sungmin semakin merasa gerah dan semakin melumat bibir manis sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin menegang dengan desahan sungmin, tanpa sadar kyuhyun kini mendorong tubuh sungmin sehingga ia berbaring dikasur, kyuhyun kini menindih tubuh sungmin dan masih saja melumat bibir manis itu.

Semakin lama ciuman itupun semakin memanas, kini kyuhyun berpindah keleher mulus dan putih milik sungmin, seraya tersenyum evil, kyuhyun mulai menghisap leher sungmin, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan pada sungmin, dan menandakan bahwa taka da yang lain yang boleh menyentuh lee sungminnya karena ia adalah milik kyuhyun se-_utuhnya_.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka baju berwarna pink milik sungmin, ia mulai meraba tubuh halus dan putih milik sungmin, nipplenya yang berwarna merah ia kulum dengan lembut dan ia mainkan agar yang memilikinya dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

'_eungghhh..ahhh…eummmmhhh…'_

Desahan – desahan sungmin semakin menjadi, kyuhyun yang semakin gerahpun menunjukan gerak – geriknya, sungmin yang mengerti akan hal itu kini memberanikan diri untuk membuka baju kyuhyun, kulit putih pucatnya kini sangat terlihat jelas dimata foxynya.

Tangan kyuhyun kini mulai mengelus lembut bagian dada sampai perut sungmin yang mulus, sungminpun hanya bisa pasrah dan menerimannya.

'eungghhh…hahh…ahhhh…eummhhh..kyuuhhhh..'

Desahan sungmin semakin kuat dan mebuat junior yang berada dibawah kyuhyun semakin membesar dan gerah, kyuhyun membuka celananya, dan sungminpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"kyuhh~, kau yakin eum?" tanya sungmin polos saat melihat tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya naked.

"aku yakin..hyung.., langsung..ahh..saja..ne.., aku sudah mau keluar.."

_'JLEB!'_

Tanpa pemanasan dan tanpa berfikir panjang, kyuhyun langsung memasukan juniornya ke-opening sungmin dengan sepenuhnya, kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahanpun langsung mengeluarkan cairan itu, sungmin yang menerima hanya bisa terisak dan meremas sprei dengan menahan sakitnya.

"hiks…, appo…hiks" sungmin terisak karena kini holenya telah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat karena junior kyuhyun yang memaksa hole sungmin yang sempit untuk menerima juniornya dengan penuh dan tanpa aba – aba sedikitpun.

"m-mian hyung..aku..sudah tidak tahan..hah…"

_'BRUKK'_

Kyuhyun yang sudah lemas kini hanya bisa ambruk tepat diatas tubuh sungmin yang sudah pasrah dan lemas, sungmin yang memejamkan matanya hanya bisa tersenyum masam dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"ja-jadi ini hukumannya kyu?" tanya sungmin lirih.

"n-ne.., mian hyung.." jawab kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"lagipula kita akan menikah, untuk apa kau takut aku pergi dan tidak bertanggung jawab…" kata kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan kyuhyun, selama ini kyuhyun memang tau jika sungmin memiliki kelainan yaitu memiliki Rahim, sehingga kyuhyun tidak pernah berani bercinta dengannya, namun dugaannya ternyata kini salah, dan semuannya harus ia tanggung sendiri saat ini.

"kyu.., ahhh..eumm, apa benar kita akan menikah?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"ne.., secepatnya hyung.." jawab kyuhyun mantap.

"t-tapi kyu.." sungmin ingin sekali mengatakannya, sangat ingin.., namun kyuhyun Nampak sedang bahagia sekali dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka mala mini.

"kita teruskan ne?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"aakkkhhh, t-tapi kyu..ahhhh…" sungmin mulai mendesah lagi, kyuhyun mulai menggerakan juniornya didalam hole sungmin, rasa sakit, nikmat bercampur menjadi satu.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki kyuhyun, kini ia benar – benar telah meng-_habisi_ sungmin hyungnya yang manis tanpa aba – aba.

"ssshhh…ahhhhh…." Sungmin menjambak rambut kyuhyun, nikmat yang sungmin rasakan benar – benar tiada tara, kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sungminpun ikut membantu kyuhyun dengan tidak mempersulitnya.

"sudah sampai hyung…se-ben-tar ne? hah..hah…" kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"faster..kyyuh~" sungmin semakin merasakannya.

_'CROTT'_

Seluruh sperma kyuhyun kini masuk kedalam tubuh sungmin, kyuhyun benar – benar berusaha keras kali ini, ia telah mencapai titik dimana Rahim itu berada, kyuhyun merasa sangat lega pada akhirnya ia bisa memiliki hyungnya.

Sungmin meremas kuat sprei dikasurnya, kyuhyun yang mengerti hal itu mengecup lembut kening sungmin, hyung yang sangat ia cinta sejak kecil. Bahkan kyuhyun merasa bahwa sungmin adalah manusia yang terlahir untuknya.

_"you are my love.., my kiss.., my heart hyung.."_ kyuhyun mendekati bibirnya tepat ditelinga sungmin, kyuhyun berbicara sangat lembut padanya.

_"nado saranghae.., my love…, my kiss…, my heart and my destiny.."_ sungmin mulai membuka kedua bola matanya pelan, dan menatap mata kyuhyun dengan hangat, senyuman manispun terlukis diwajah mereka berdua.

"kyu.., aku akan jujur..jadi sebenarnya…, aku melakukan hal itu karena…"

*other side

"apakah kalian yakin dengan semua perlakuan kalian pada sungmin hari ini akan membuat sungmin semakin takut dan menjauhi kyuhyun?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dan berambut pirang pada seorang ketua fansclub yang sering disapa _sparkyu_.

"aku yakin eoni.., semua pasti membuatnya tak berani mendekati kyuhyun.., kami hanya mendukung eoni dengannya, bukan bersama namja sok imut itu.. #author ditampar kyu#, jadi kau harus percaya kami ya eoni.." yeoja itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"kerja bagus.., kalian juga sudah membuatku ada diatas, adakah yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyanya lagi.

"kau dengan kyuhyun aku sudah bahagia eoni.." jawabnya singkat.

_'kalian polos sekali'_

"ah, ne.., gomawo.." wanita itu pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang disebut sparkyu itu.

Ia sangat terlihat bahagia atas apa yang menimpa kyuhyun sekarang.., baginya kebahagiannya adalah bisa mendekati kyuhyun dan terus bersama kyuhyun tanpa seorang pengganggu.

_'karena kejadian itu aku jadi melakukan hal ini cho kyuhyun, seandainya saat kecil kau memilihku, bukan dirinya, aku pasti tidak akan mengusik kehipunmu dan kehidupannya, perasaan itu masih besar cho kyuhyun. Dan aku lee hyunhee tidak akan melupakannya, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang kalian lakukan saat kita kecil dahulu.., saat kau memilih bersamannya..'_

_*flash back*_

_"YAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan cho kyuhyun? Kau mau membuat hyunhee kecewa eoh?" tanya namja kecil manis yang sedang berada dibawah pohon pada namja berkulit putih pucat bernama kyuhyun._

_"biarkan saja hyung! Aku kan sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku hanya mencintaimu dan kau adalah cintaku satu – satunya, tapi dia tetap saja ngotot untuk dijodohkan denganku melalui orang tua kami" kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat itu._

_"kau sudah 10 tahun kyu, apa perasaanmu tak bisa kau ubah?" tanya namja manis itu lagi._

_"ANDWE! AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU HYUNG!" jawab kyuhyun keras._

_Seorang yeoja yang menguping dibelakang pohon hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit itu didadanya, ia sudah bertekat bahwa saat besar nanti ia yang akan memiliki kyuhyun, bagaimanapun caranya! _

_Bahkan kalau perlu ia mati bersama kyuhyun…, kyuhyunnya.`_

_"sungmin hyung sudah me ngerti kan?" tanya kyuhyun pada namja manis bernama sungmin yang selisih hanya 2 tahun darinya._

_"arra..arra.." jawab sungmin singkat._

_"hehehe, you are my love hyung.., saranghae.."_

_"aissh..kau ini.."_

_"hahaha, hyung senang kan?" tanya kyuhyun yang melihat wajah sungmin memerah seperti tomat, bayangkan saja namja berumur 12 tahun kini harus malu karena namja berumur 10 tahun seperti cho kyuhyun._

_"baiklah..baiklah..terserah kau saja…" jawab sungmin yang berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dibawah pohon._

_"eh? Kenapa aku ditinggal? Yaaakk! Tunggu hyung!" kyuhyun menyusul sungmin dengan cepat._

_'lihat saja kau cho kyuhyun! Aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja..' gumam yeoja itu dalam hati._

_*flash back off*_

_"aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri cho kyuhyun! Kalau kau tak jadi milikku, lebih baik kau mati saja.." seringaian lagi – lagi terlukis dibibir yeoja berambut pirang dan panjang itu sambil menyetir mobil berwarna blue spahirenya._

~~TBC~~

DON'T FORGET REVIEW

OH YA..KALAU BOLEH CURHAT AKU KECEWA SAMA READERS YG CUMA LIKE TAPI GA COMMENT, MUNGKIN KALIAN SEMUA BERFIKIR kalau cuma like berarti udh bagus..

tapi menurut aku enggak..

comment itu adalah suatu apresiasi dari hasil kerja author..

jadi aku mohon comment juga ya.. *bow

JGN JDI SILENT READERS

JAWABAN REVIEW

yukiLOVESUNGMIN 10/10/12 . chapter 1

serius waktu comeback SFS di MT(tulisannyabner?)SJ gak bgthu byk ELF yg hadir say? Sbg Fans berat Sungminniecinta KyuMin membca ini membuatku SYOK... Kmu dpt info drmna? Tolong di JAWAB yah.

jawab : beneran wakktu comeback pertama kali, elf cuma 20 orang klo ga salah

chikakyu 10/10/12 . chapter 1

harus lanjut ya pnasaran nih knpa sungmin tba2 marah...  
...lnjut,,,,,, #teriak pke toa

jawab : ok

Mira 10/10/12 . chapter 1

Critanya bagus, tapi kurang panjang chingu...

jawab : kan msh awal

sparkyumin 10/10/12 . chapter 1

Sungmin hamil yaa

jwb : blm..hoho


End file.
